Finding the answers
by Lilliee-chan
Summary: I don't act like other girls, yet I have to. I lose my temper and get mad at you, yet I can't show it. I'm hiding something, yet you can't find out. It's none of your business, yet you still want to know. Why? It just doesn't make sense.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hey…It's Lilliee-chan! This was something I did when I was bored. I know I should be updating my current story but I just had an urge to write and the idea wouldn't go away. Anyway, if people like it, I'll add more chapters.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Ouran Characters. I only own my O'C; Konoka.

* * *

**Chapter One – Prologue**

* * *

I walk briskly through the walls of Ouran Academy. My name is Konoka Kinomoto, daughter of owner of the worldly-known Kinomoto Technology Company. I am in class 3-A. I am a proud and over-achieving student. I aim to be the greatest. Being the only daughter of a famous company isn't easy. I strive to be the best.

I work day and night; always reading books and improving in every single thing; whether it'll be from weight-lifting to playing Ping-Pong. I always strive to be paramount in everything I do.

There are just two…no three problems standing in my way.

Three boys standing in my way.

Three **very** popular boys.

The first is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, commonly known as Hunny. He is a very childish and cake-loving boy who is much older than his elementary school appearance would indicate. Though, I found out that he is very smart, excelling in Maths and other subjects. He also is an exceptional martial artist, considering his family owning well-known dojo. He is the top of the class. Haninozuka may look innocent, but I know that deep inside he's not. I won't let my guard down.

The second is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori. He is a tall, quiet and somewhat intimidating guy, but he is very protective to Haninozuka. He does excellent in almost everything, especially in kendo. He is second rank, below Haninozuka. He is skilled in kendo and other forms of fighting.

I have been trained to do kendo, but too embarrassed to join the clubs. Rumor has it that no one has defeated Morinozuka, and I would only humiliate myself. I secretly practice every day, after the clubs have finished. No one has caught me practicing.

At least, not yet.

The last one is a boy lower year than myself. He is Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori Company, a powerful name. He is smart and sly, finding information about almost everyone. I try to keep a distance when approaching him, he might find out. He acts nice and polite, but I know it is all just an act.

A facade.

I know.

I am the same.

The funny thing is; these people all attend the same club. This club is called the 'host' cub and is popular with the girls. Unfortunately, I am one of the few girls who aren't interested. Those 'sick' guys think they can twist a girls mind and have them fall for your 'pitiful' acts. Well, they won't fool me.

I'm not like other girls.

I am me.

I suppose I haven't told you how I look. There's nothing much to describe.

I am just me.

I have long black hair tied up in a ponytail, as hair flowing loosely is a sign of disorganization. I am the average height for most girls and my weight is confidential. I have deep emerald eyes, like a cat. People have commented a lot about my eyes, not that I care. I only care about being the best possible. After all, I do strive to be the unsurpassed. That way, I can hide about my life. No one will ever know.

No one.

But I was wrong.

Someone did find out.

Ootori.

I hate him.


	2. His Discovery: Part One

**Author's note: **Wow! Thank you for the reviews. I didn't expect for people to tell me to add more chapters. So I thought about it, changed the story a bit, and my O'C a bit. I was about to make it a MorixOC but it was too hard...so I decided to do a KyoyaxOC!

So...here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Ouran Characters. I only own my O'C; Konoka.

* * *

**Previously...**

_I have long black hair tied up in a ponytail, as hair flowing loosely is a sign of disorganization. I am the average height for most girls and my weight is confidential. I have deep emerald eyes, like a cat. People have commented a lot about my eyes, not that I care. I only care about being the best possible. After all, I do strive to be the unsurpassed. That way, I can hide about my life. No one will ever know._

_No one._

_But I was wrong._

_Someone did find out._

_Ootori._

_I hate him._

* * *

**Chapter Two - His Discovery

* * *

**

**Part One:**

* * *

I sit at my table in the classroom, waiting patiently for the teacher. I glance around the room. The girls were obviously squealing and talking to the two popular guys in class; Haninozuka and Morinozuka. I frown. Their comments are just fake lies, just like the Host Club. I sigh and look at the clock.

_The teacher sure is late..._

I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn at the direction of the noise.

Haninozuka and Morinozuka were standing in front of me.

I grimace, though you can't see it on my face. I show no negative emotions. I must smile.

I fake smile. "Good morning," I say. The hypo boy smiles back.

"Good morning, Kono-chan!" he chirps. I flinch at the name. How dare he call me "Kono-chan." I know we've been through the same class all since Middle School; but I have barely talked to him. Even so, I can't say anything mean.

"Can I do something for you?" I ask, my mouth smiling but my eyes full of hatred.

"I was just thinking you've never been to the host club, ne?" he asks. I shiver. Morinozuka notices it. I regain my posture and answer in a confident voice.

"No, but I'm planning to," I lie. Haninozuka smiled brightly. I have fooled him. This just adds to the dozen people I've fooled, just by smiling and acting innocent.

But I am not what I seem. My true self is hidden. I must live like this, being covered in a mask all day, not letting my guard down. One single mistake could break everything I've tried to maintain. "Hey hey," says Haninozuka, getting my attention. I look at him, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Let's walk together to the host club later, okay?" he asked. I flinched.

"I have an important meeting," I lie, smiling once again. I must try not to offend him... The boy starts crying. I don't know what to do. Luckily, Morinozuka helps me.

"She can't help it,'' Morinozuka says, in a monotone voice. The little boy nods, tears still in his eyes. Whisper could be heard across the room. I get scared. I quickly try to assure him.

"I'll see if I can make it," I answer, smiling. The boy looks up and smiles too, flowers appearing around him. The door opened and the teacher walked in. Everyone walks back to their seats, leaving me thinking about what had just happened...and how much regret it caused.

* * *

It was the time where club activities start, or what some may call it 'after school'. I walked around the school, trying to avoid Haninozuka and Morinozuka. Instead, I coincidently bump into Kyoya Ootori. My heart stops. I quickly regain my posture and smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I say, smiling in my utmost sincere intentions. He smiles back.

"That's quite alright," he answers, in the same manner and tone. It was scary how much resemblance there was. I nod. "May I ask, where you are going? The way you are headed in the kendo club."

"I'm just wondering around," I lie, my body fidgeting a bit. What if he finds out? What if...? No...must be calm. I cannot let my true self deal with this...

My true...self? What am I saying? This is my true self. Confident, smart, bright, friendly...

No.

I'm just lying to myself...and everybody else.

I'm not like that.

It's just an act.

I'm not like the other girls in Ouran Academy.

No, I'd stand out.

I am different but I must act the same.

But I am not the same.

I am me.

Yet I cannot be me.

"You are Konoka Kinomoto, right? Daughter of the major Technology Company?" he asks, bringing out of my thoughts. I nod in agreement.

"Yes, and you are Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori Medical Company?" I say, smiling.

"You are correct. Our familes have been dealing with each other for generations. My father sends his thanks for the new and advance technology your father has sold to us," he informs me, smiling to.

What does he take me for? A fool? I know that.

"I'll be sure to tell him," I smile back, walking away. "I must be on my way. I have something important to attend"

"Very well, then," Kyoya says in a cool voice. I shiver at the tone. I glance around and see him turning around; his glasses shining and him smirking. I'm scared now.

Note to self: Never bump into Ootori again.

* * *

I walk past a hallway and turned left. I walk into another hallway, into the kendo club room. I peered inside the door.

No one was there.

I sigh in relief and walk in, glancing around for any signs of people approaching. Assuming it was safe, I took out a shinai (kendo sword) and began to pratice, imagining there was a person in front of me. I was so into my practice that I didn't notice anyone coming.

I continued to swing the sword around, perfecting my moves. The door opened.

I do not notice. I continued practising. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

That's when I realize.

Someone had caught me.

I had been to careless.

"What do we have here?"

I hastily turn around, seeing a shadow figure with black hair and glasses glinting.

My eyes widened.

"Well, well, well," he says, his eyes full of knowledge. "It seems that my assumption was correct."

Kyoya Ootori was standing with his arms crossed, smirking in amusement.

Crap. - was the only word that could come into my mind.

I dropped the shinai and stared at him. He smirked once again.

"So this was the important thing you had to attend?" he asks, making me twitch. I shiver. He waits for an answer.

I don't know what to say.

Something.

Anyone.

Anything.

Help.

* * *

**Reviews: **

Nope! I didn't forget the reviews!

XxRainbowSprinklesxX - Thank you for your support! Nothing will happen yet, since the chapters will be short.

caitlin23164 - I will add more chapters...slowly, since I have my main story to write. This story is just for fun!

chibi chi - yes yes...I know! Please don't hate me! I'll update my main story! In the middle of writing it...

FlamesOfHelloKitteh - Thanks! I have exams and stuff coming up, so the updates will be slow. Sorry!

Wow! Thank you to all those people who have reviewed my story! Many thanks!

* * *

**ATTENTION: **Help wanted! I need a beta-reader who is very good at grammar! I can't seem to write in first person with correct tense, so please! Message me if interested! All credit will be mentioned!


	3. His Discovery: Part Two

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the slow update, I could type faster...but seeing as I don't have a beta-reader, my writing slows down. I already have a beta-reader for my other story, BUT I don't have the courage to ask her! She's been so busy...but still manages to correct/edit my work. I can't ask for more... :( So anyone, if interested, please message! :D

Anyway...here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Ouran Characters. I only own my O'C; Konoka!

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Well, well, well," he says, his eyes full of knowledge. "It seems that my assumption was correct."_

_Kyoya Ootori was standing with his arms crossed, smirking in amusement._

_Crap. - was the only word that could come into my mind._

_I dropped the shinai and stared at him. He smirked once again._

_"So this was the important thing you had to attend?" he asks, making me twitch. I shiver. He waits for an answer._

_I don't know what to say._

_Something._

_Anyone._

_Anything._

_Help._

* * *

**Chapter Two - His Discovery**

* * *

**Part Two:**

* * *

Konoka's point of view:

He waits for an answer.

I don't know what to say.

There is an awkward silence.

I gulp, my mouth opens...but no sounds come out.

My mind races, searching for excuses. I finally find one.

I regain my posture and pick up the shinai.

"I did have something to attend, but it seems that it was postponed," I say, calmly. "I then remembered my promise to Haninozuka that I'd eat cake with him at the host club."

"So why are you at the kendo club?" Kyoya asks, in a questioning tone. I shiver.

What now?

"I knew that Haninozuka would be here at the kendo club since Morinozuka is part of the club, but when I walked in...no one was there. The swords were still on the ground, so I picked them up...and put them away."

"And you were...'swinging' them around because...?"

"I wanted to see if I could copy Morinozuka's moves, but it seems I couldn't." I reply, pride in my eyes.

Yes!

Beat that Ootori!

No. Stay calm. I must not let my true self take over...

I look at him, with confidence in my eyes. Then I frown.

He doesn't look like he's been beaten.

Instead, it looks like he has won.

His glasses gleam, his mouth turns into smirk.

"The kendo club is very organised, Konoka-sempai. I doubt that the club would leave the swords lying around."

I glup.

"And it seems that you've been here more than once," he says, his face staring at mine.

"Impossible." I mutter.

"Ah, but it isn't. You told me you wanted to see if you could mimic Mori-sempai's moves, stating the fact that you would have had to visit the kendo club to see him practising."

My body shiver.

I have been found out.

Just one careless little mistake, and everything shatters.

My appearance.

My status.

Everything...

Wait a minute...he hasn't found out everything...

I can still win.

I can still be the best.

I smirk.

My mind comes up with a perfect plan.

"Well..it seems I have been found out." I say, walking past him.

He says nothing, but his glasses shine.

I'll find out **your** secret, Ootori.

Let us see, who shall be the one that loses.

"Be careful, Ootori," I mutter, walking out the door. "Oh, and can you tell Haninozuka I won't be able to make it today. Tomorrow I'll be free..."

He smirks and nods.

Little did I know, that dealing with Ootori, was one of the things I'd come to regret.

* * *

Kyoya's Point of View:

I smirk as I watch Konoka walk past me.

This was going to be interesting.

I had just witnessed something very amusing.

Konoka Kinomoto, daughter of the major Technology Company... had an interested in kendo?

Now that wasn't what you see everyday.

Konoka has always had a good appearance, always smiling and friendly to those around her. She was a refined lady, polite and charming.

But I know.

It's just an act.

I walk to the host club and open the door, to see everyone ready for the opening.

"You're late, Kyoya!" says Tamaki, the hosts king.

"Sorry, I had something to attend," I say, remembering Konoka's excuse. "Oh, and Hunny-sempai..."

"Yes?" asks the little boy.

"I ran into Konoka-sempai before, she told me that she won't be able to make it," I say.

"Oh...okay..." says the boy, tears in his eyes.

"But she'll make it tomorrow..." I told him. Hunny-sempai immediately smiles and bounces around. Hikaru and Kaoru hears footsteps.

"They're here..." they say.

I smirk. "Tamaki..."

"Oh yes! Let us begin!"

The doors opened. Girls walked in.

"Welcome!" we all say.

* * *

I typed on my laptop, while observing the hosts.

Haruhi was doing fine. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing the same as usual and Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai were doing alright.

I looked at Tamaki.

He's doing great, I guess today we'll earn a lot of profit.

I glanced at my laptop, remembering Konoka.

_Watch out, Ootori._ - was what she had said.

I smirked.

She was the one that had better watch out.

I clicked onto a folder.

This, is where everyone's information is kept.

I typed some words, and it was only a few minutes before I accessed it.

I scrolled down and smirked.

It was the information I was looking for.

SECRET INFORMATION-

**Konoka Kinomoto**:

**Real Age: 16 **

**Registered Age: 18 **

**Current Class: 3-A**

**Daughter of the Kintomoto Technology Company. **

I smirk at the sight. So...Konoka**-sempai** is two years younger than me? Well..isn't that surprising? I don't have to call her **-sempai** anymore.

Heh.

I scroll down.

**Likes: Playing the piano, singing, painting, flower arranging, traditional dancing, tea ceremonies and calligraphy.**

**Dislikes: Any forms of Fighting **

She doesn't like any forms of fighting...well...kendo is a form of fighting, is it not? Even for 'secret' information, the details are wrong. I guess those investigations were wrong. Hmm...It shows here that she likes what a 'typical refined daughter' of a major company would like...

I continue to scroll down.

**Investigation shows that Konoka doesn't live in the grand Kinomoto mansion. **

She doesn't live in the mansion? Do she havesimilar problems to Tamaki?

**Instead, she lives in an apartment and travels to school by train. She only visits the main house if her family hosts a dinner or party, only then is she allowed to step into the mansion.**

She lives in an apartment? Hn. This is starting to get interesting...

Come to think of it, my family is hosting a party next week...I wonder if her family is invited?

I smirk in satisfaction.

I take out my phone and dial some numbers.

The phone rings for a bit.

"Hello?" says the person from the other end.

"Hire some investigators. Tell them its for **Kyoya Ootori **and he needs some information on **Konoka Kinomoto**." I say.

"Yes, Master Kyoya!"

I shut the phone and smile. Meanwhile, Tamaki comes over.

"Whatcha' smiling about Kyoya?" he asks happily.

"About some very...assuming things..." I answer, pushing my glasses up. The host club shivers.

_Why have you caught my attention...and why haven't I noticed you before? _

I look at Tamaki.

Probably that's why. He was the one that opened my eyes.

_Watch out Konoka. I know that finding more about you, will gain me benefit. _

But I know.

It's all lies.

It's just to keep me busy.

I have noticed her since I entered High School. She did so much to stand out.

So never had the chance to talk to her.

But...

I know.

That if I get too close...

She will fall for me.

Or worse yet.

I might fall for her.

* * *

**Reviews:**

SOMEONE YOU DON'T KNOW - Thanks for reviewing :) And no...I don't know you! xD

chibi chi - Thanks for reviewing again! I know...but I have writer's block for that story. *excuse*

**Thank you to all these people who added my story on their favorites! **(more will be added)

caitlin23164

CrimsonLaurana

restless256

Toni Heart

V-Fly-Trap

******Thank you to all these people who subscribed/story alert my story! **(more will be added)

caitlin23164

Sayonara Yasashii Akumu

V-Fly-Trap******  
**

* * *

**ATTENTION: **Help wanted! I need a beta-reader who is very good at grammar! I can't seem to write in first person with correct tense, so please! Message me if interested! All credit will be mentioned!


	4. His Discovery: Part Three

**Author's note: **Whee~ It's Lilliee-chan! I'm up and ready! Thank you so much to my new friend: Hikairi-chan! (Hakairi-804); who messaged me and asked to be my beta-reader! She doesn't write stories, just only reviews them. :D I'm so glad you decided to help me! I'm sorry the chapter is broken into parts...and I promise you that my maximum chapter 'parts' are 5.

Well...here's the next chapter!

* * *

My thanks and appreciation to** Hikairi-chan! **Thank you so much! Without you, I would have been struggling~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Ouran Characters. I only own my O'C; Konoka!

* * *

**Previously...**

_But I know._

_It's all lies._

_It's just to keep me busy._

_I have noticed her since Middle School._

_But never had the chance to talk to her._

_But..._

_I know._

_That if I get too close..._

_She will fall for me._

_Or worse yet._

_I might fall for her._

* * *

**Chapter Two - His Discovery**

* * *

**Part Three:**

* * *

Konoka's Point of View:

I walk out of the door, feeling a smirk form in my lips.

Watch out Ootori.

I too...will find out something about you. I walk out of the school, polite and gracefully as usual.

No car was waiting for me.

As usual.

I walk down the pavement, looking straight ahead. I turn around the corner and look around. I sigh.

"DAMN THAT OOTORI!" I yell, letting my true self take over.

Yes. This is my true self. The real me.

I am not calm, collective and cool as I seem. I keep my true feelings bottled up and only when I'm alone...only then could I let them out. I grumble and clench my fists.

"That Ootori..." I mutter; my voice full of hatred. "If I hadn't sensed him...ARGHH! Who knows what would happen?"

I look around, checking to see if anyone was watching me.

No one.

I smile and continue to walk home. After a few moments, I arrive.

It's just an apartment.

Nothing special.

I don't live in the Kinomoto Estate.

I can't.

I won't.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment door. I took the keys out and open the door, hearing a large creak. I walk in, closing the door; not noticing, the two people watching me.

I sigh and put my bag down. It had been a long day, I needed some rest. I look at my apartment.

Nothing new.

The apartment only had a kotatsu for winter, a coffee table and a sofa. There was a kitchen, but I barely use it and the only things in the fridge were a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water. That was pretty much it. My father gave my a credit card for my money and uses, in return I attend the formal and social parties with him as his 'daughter'. He's only doing this for his benefit. He knows I won't do anything about. I'm too busy trying to become the best.

To show my father, that he was wrong.

That aside...

My father has never allowed me to live at the Kinomoto Estate. He forbad it.

Why?

The reason is simple and stupid. I look like my mother.

Especially my eyes.

My mother's name is Himeko Hanazono. She had brown flowing hair and dark emerald eyes.

Like mine.

* * *

Mother was a famous, beautiful actress and model and some say her only flaw was her attitude.

She disliked anyone who told her what to do, and anyone who interfered with her dreams and goals. She always spoke her mind and did whatever she thought was right. She was a very independent woman and was admired by everyone who worked with her. She was known as the 'Flower Princess' as her name suggests.

I loved her very much. She was the only person I trusted and loved…I still love her. My father loved her too.

Loved – as in past tense.

Yes. My father use to love her deeply. Until he became so absorbed into his work and furthering the family business…he began to forget us. Mother didn't like it. She ignored it for a while until it only worsened. She finally couldn't stand it.

She told him.

I still remember that day, after all those years of pure happiness and delight…

…suddenly collapsed in seconds.

As a small child, about 10 or so…I was skipping along the halls of the estate. I heard shouting and sounds of things falling in father's headquarters. I was known for being 'as curious as a cat', so I went to father's room…only to see mother and father fighting and shouting at each other.

"You're rejecting the family! All you ever think about is yourself and your status in that business!" Mother shouted. Father shouted back.

"What about you? You're too busy showing off with that model career!"

"At least I have time to spend with my daughter!" mother hissed back. I stood there. Eyes widened. This was the first time my parents have fought.

It scared me.

It was not long after they found out I was standing there. But it was too late.

My eyes were filled with tears.

"Shh…don't cry…Now, be a good little girl and play outside okay?" mother said, caressing my checks. She kissed my head and whispered, "I will find you one day, I promise."

As a child, I didn't understand what she meant.

Father crossed his arms and mother looked back at him, her emerald eyes glaring.

I ran out.

That was the last time I saw my mother.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Toni Heart - Thanks for the review! Kyoya will do his own investigating...but not just yet! I mean…I haven't written a chapter yet! Only parts!

caitlin23164 **- **Thank you for asking...but as I said; another person had messaged me! I'm sorry!

**Thank you to all these people who added my story on their favorites!**

Toni Heart

ruan-san

**Thank you to all these people who subscribed/story alerts my story!**

Toni Heart

VampirePandaxx

* * *

**Editor's Note: **Hey. Hikairi here! I just want to thank everyone who has read Lilliee-chan's story. :) We've become fast friends, and we share the same interests too! Look forward to working with you, Lilliee-chan!


	5. Her Secrets: Part One

**Author's note:** Hey! It's Lilliee-chan (: It's been a while since I've uploaded on this chapter, huh? I've been busy with my main story, my sub stories and my…err...translation thingys. Recently, I've been translating manga to help out all you otakus! Who knew that JUST translating is tough work? D: Phew… Oh well! Here's the next chapter of Finding the Answers!

* * *

**Beta-reader:** My thanks and appreciation to Areikoto!Thank you so much! My new beta reader, since Hikairi-chan is busy with her college stuff! Please check out Arei-chan's stories!

Link: .net/u/1512075/

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Ouran Characters. I only own my O'C; Konoka!

* * *

**Previously;**

_As a child, I didn't understand what she meant._

_Father crossed his arms and Mother looked back at him, her emerald eyes glaring._

_I ran out._

_That was the last time I saw my mother._

* * *

**Chapter Three – Her secrets**

* * *

**Part One:**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I stared at the blue ceiling wall.

I must have fallen asleep. I looked at myself, seeing I haven't changed clothes.

I sighed, a long deep sigh. It was Saturday, meaning no school today.

I'd better study, exams are coming up and I need to get first place.

I've never succeeded taking first place.

I'm always third, if lucky second.

It's always Haninozuka or Morinozuka that gets in the way.

Suddenly, my mobile rang.

It was a nice tune, a lullaby some might say.

A sweet calming melody, its rhythm was sweet and steady.

I looked at the caller that appeared on the screen.

**Kakashi Kinomoto.**

My father.

I wonder what he called me for.

I picked up.

"Hello?"

"There's a party tomorrow night hosted by the Ootori Family and it's expected that I go. Of course, you must accompany me as my daughter. Take a taxi to the estate and the maids will fix you up. Make sure no one follows you."

"Yes."

With that, father hung up.

I sighed.

I guess it wasn't a day off; I have to act perfect again.

I hated it.

Every time I switch into that person; I feel like I can't breathe.

I changed out of my clothes and put on some casual clothes.

Or you may call them commoner clothes.

I live in an apartment, in a commoner's street.

They would never suspect that the daughter of the Kinomoto Company would live in this accommodation.

Banging and screaming noises could be heard from the other side.

I groaned.

My room is next to these other two people.

A father and his daughter.

The father is a tranny, a nice one in fact. He has a daughter named Haruhi. She's a really nice girl.

Though she kinda looks like a guy sometimes.

More banging and laughter came from the other side.

I couldn't take it anymore. I sighed and took out my bag.

I dumped it on the floor and cosmetics fell out. I applied lipstick and all those other things.

I have transformed into a commoner. Make up really does change your image.

I let my hair down and put on a head band. I stood up and walked towards the door.

I walked out and knocked on my neighbor's door.

It opened.

"Is something the matter?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm sorry, but can you please keep the volume down?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry; I'll tell my friends to-"

"Oh my, what do we have here Haruhi?"

I flinched.

That voice.

It was Souh's.

What in the world is he doing at Haruhi's house?

"Oh, Tamaki-sempai, she's my neighbor."

"Hello," I smiled falsely.

"Hello my princess, would you please like to come in?"

"No thank you, I'm..."

"It's okay, Kana-chan."

This is what I'm called around here, Kana Kobayashi.

It was just a made-up name, take a commoner's surname and add a flower name to it.

It's so simple.

"But.."

Haruhi smiled. "Please come in."

I frowned.

No way. Never.

Where there was Souh, there was Ootori.

And where there was Ootori, there was trouble.

Still, I need to be polite.

I mean, with Haruhi, what could go wrong?

What a fool I was.

It seems that fate hates me.

Go figure.

I guess most people would say:

FML.

* * *

**Editor's note**: So I was told to put something here so yeah. Uhm, hi. This is Areikoto or Arei for short. I'm also now Child of Wind and Wolves but that is a totally different and I forgot what I was going to say there. So anyway, hi there readers of this story xD

* * *

**Reviews:**

queen of the moment - Thanks for your review. I write this way because this story is my 'lazy story'. Like when I'm lazy but I feel like I need to update or do something, I write this story; though I have't been lazy, just MEGA busy. I write in short sentences because it just makes my life easier and it's quick to read. I also tend to think this way. I'm not an deep thinker, sad to say

Henry Pham - Thanks for your reviews! I will update! Slowly... :D


End file.
